


Steal Away Into The Night

by CatpuccinoAndCatspresso



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Feral Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup is a father, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Somewhat? He kills and raids but he isnt evil, The Gang are all 20+, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatpuccinoAndCatspresso/pseuds/CatpuccinoAndCatspresso
Summary: Hiccup has been neglected and abused by his village all his life. For awhile he had his friends,Astrid and the Twins were neglected, Snotlout was verbally and occasionally physically abused, and Fishlegs was emotionally manipulated and verbally abused. But while eventually they were rescued Hiccup was not. So when he saves himself, he decides to save the ones that cant save themselves.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

Hiccup could only hear his own heartbeat. It was weak but it was alive. Then he heard waves.

*Hiccup?* Whispered a voice. It was foreign and new, but somehow familiar. 

“Thats… my name. Unless you know another.” Hiccup whispered back. His lips cracked and bled. His senses fully returned and he felt rocks shift beneath him as he tried to sit. “Who-where are you?” Hiccup licked his lips.

*Its me!* The voice cooed sadly. “W-who?” Hiccup didnt see anybody. *Oh- Hiccup! Its me! Toothless!* The voice exclaimed. Hiccup became aware of the being behind him, out his eyesight. “Wh-what?” Hiccup croaked.

*We defeated the Red Death- and you were only a scale away from death- then you got better but-but! W-we became alphas- and, and it was too much magic for a human- but-* Hiccup made a noise of pain and Toothless was in his face immediately.

*Whats wrong? Are you ok?* He asked. “Youre t-talk-talking so fast its making my head hurt” Hiccup rubbed his face.  


“Go slower please?” Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded eyes wide with concern. “We defeated the queen, the red death. She was a alpha and i barely had enough magic to keep my mind but i couldnt ignore her orders entirely which is why i destroyed towers on every raid. Then you shot me down ‘n rescued me. When we defeated the Red Death you were almost dead. A Heal-Flame- a prickleboggle, saved you from your fight-inflicted injuries but the magic and power of a alpha is too much for a human- even you! And you were born with a dragons soul! But-but your body was to frail to be a alpha. YOu were dying. So i-i soulbonded us. Soulbonding if unwilling- which you were because you unconscious- takes up alot of magic and awhile to recover after. I had both my newly gained store of magic from becoming a alpha to soulbond you. So now you can gain the features of a night fury like me. Not-not a full one but like-like my frills, and wings and claws and teeth and tail and maybe even-even my fire if you train hard enough. But-but you can understand all dragons immediatly now. I mean- soulbonded to a dragon you would start out with your linked, then e’ry one else but youre an alpha so you can speak to em all right away.* Toothless scuffed the ground, eyes darting around nervously as he explained. 

*But dragons norm’ly don't have a voi-voice like me. It’d be more like, like what it was before, before i linked us that is. You pick up on facial cues, ‘n body cues, but instead of assuming you can form a sentence. An’ its also noises like growling and cooing and stuff.* Toothless added.  


Hiccup sat there, mouth agape slightly as he processed this. Hiccup’s stomach broke the silence. “Water ‘n food sound good right now.” Hiccup winced. Hiccup went to stand but found he couldnt.

*Oh-! I’m sorry i left that out! Your foot, it it-* Toothles just stopped and stared at his right foot. Instead of a foot, it was a stump.

“How’s it.. So clean?” Hiccup scowled. *There are dragons who lose arms ‘n legs too. As long as the wings ‘n tail are fine a dragon will always protect their nest. After centuries of dragons dying of infected stumps, Small-Scouters- Terrors you call em- went to learn from vikings how to safely amputate. Now its taught to every healer dragon, Heal-Flame or not, how.* Toothless explained proudly.

Hiccup nodded. *I cant fly without you but i can carry you for now?* Toothless offered. Hiccup rubbed his face than clambered onto Toothless’ back. Near the water, Hiccup sat as Toothless caught some fish. Something familiar caught his eyes. 

*Hiccup? Where you going?* Toothless yelped as Hiccup dragged him over to what he saw. “Yes!” Hiccup grinned. It was a ship wreck. “Perfect.” Hiccup snagged a dull piece of wood and rope. Toothless had trotted over and blinked at him.  
  
“A prosthetic. A fake leg.” Hiccup said. Toothless glanced at his tail. *We match!* HE said. Hiccup snorted. “How’s this alpha thing work?” Hiccup asked as he limped around, testing out hi new leg. HE fell alot. 

*Well, we’re their kings. We lead them, and they follow us. We protect them, they protect us.* Toothless responded, catching Hiccup again. “So if i asked for like, some metal would they all fly out and steal metal?” Hiccup frowned. *Not all of them. A flare of dragons good for the task given would go out accompanied by a thunder too protect them. A thunder is what a defending group is called, a flare is what the executing group is called.* Toothless said.  


“Where are all the dragons?” Hiccup asked. The gray beach was devoid of dragons, the toxic fog barrier surrounding the island. *I sent them back to their homes.* Toothless replied. 

“In the volcano?” Hiccup wondered if he would be able to stay in there without feeling like he would pass out after thirty seconds. *Most dragons live in cave systems and the Clearwater Cove. Only dragons that are nesting, or were bringing in their prey went to the volcano.* Toothless said.  


“Clearwater cove?” Hiccup was getting the hang of walking now. They were slowly approaching the volcano. *Its a cove like ours, around the same size, but much taller sides. It was the only clean water to drink with out flaming it first in the nest. Other thn the Hot Spring Caves, which are too hot too drink.* Toothless replied. 

“Do you.. do you think i could go into the volcano?” Hiccup asked hesitantly. He tripped and fell again. “This is going to need to be filed down.” Hiccup muttered, adjusting his temporary wood leg. *Into the lava? No way. Only the Red Death and Lava-Eaters could do that. The latter for not very long. Into the place where dragons nest though? You should be able.* Toothless replied. Hiccup eased his way into the saddle. They attempted to fly.  


“WOah!” Hiccup yelped. The pair flew uneasily towards the volcano. Hiccup was startled by the sudden stenth of it and his peg leg slipped. Hiccup slipped from the saddle and fell. 

“Oh no” He groaned. HE braced himself for excruciating pain, but instead felt a sting his back and a noise akin to Toothless taking off. He could feel strong muscles working in his back. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw wings. Wings like Toothless, that glinted purple, like Toothless’ glinted bluish. *Hiccup!* Toothless roared in surprise. 

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHATs HAPPENING!” Hiccup called back. *YOU SHIFTED! IT WAS INVOLUNTARY BECAUSe YOU DIDNT WANNA HIT THE GROUND AGAIN! YOU’LL GET USED TO IT AND BE IN CONTROL OF IT EVENTUALLY!* Toothless shouted. Hiccup angled his wings to where Toothless was clinging onto a ledge. ^ _I want to be human right now, this is cool but i want to be a full human right now~!_ ^ Hiccup thought. Like Toothless folding in his wings, Hiccup’s folded in on himself and disappeared. He felt something similar happen on his backside and head. Hiccup dropped onto Toothless’s back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Uh. Hello? Im one of your alpha’s.” Hiccup said slowly. The dragons blinked at him. The dragons had all gathered in the Volcano(And the heat wasnt affecting himmore than making him sweat!) The dragons roared out. Hiccup’s ears registered it as a cacophany of  
  
“Hail Alphas! Welcome Alphas!” A dragon, a nightmare approached him. Hiccup’s eyes had adjusted to the light of the volcano and took in the different patterns and horns on the nightmare. He had several scars on him and was a vibrant shade of green, with black and paler green in a lesser amount. He dipped his head. 

*He’s a Titanwing.* Toothless whispered. Hiccup nodded. *Are there any requests we may fulfill for either of you Alpha’s?* The dragon asked. Hiccup realized that the Nightmare had no voice, Hiccup had simply translated the body and Facial cues and the noises the dragon had made into words.  


“Uh, metal? I need metal. Like maybe… a few carts worth?” Hiccup scowled. The dragon blinked at him. Hiccup pulled his mangled lump of a hunting knife from his burnt vest. “This. I need this. Alot of this.” Hiccup said. The Titanwing nightmare sniffed the lump and made a nodding motion. A sharp trill and a thunder and flare of dragon organized themselves. Hiccup saw a small dragon, a baby Nadder it seemed, chirping a bigger nadder. It was asking to go with. The elder nadder cooed softly and the baby dragon pouuted. 

“Its safer for you here little one.” Hiccup crouched next to the dragon holding out a hand. The little nadder stared at him eyes wide. The nadder nuzzled Hiccup’s outstretched hand. 

“I have another important job for you little one, if you want it. I don't know where every thing is. Could you show me?” Hiccup asked softly. He could hear a slight draconic edge in his voice.

The little sunset colored Nadder dragonet chriped happily. HE glanced at his parent, a larger, rusty orange nadder. The parent nadder cooed and the sunset nadder chirped at Hiccup to follow him. Hiccup knew very well that he could have asked Toothless to show him around. But he’d rather show to his new family that he wouldnt be a tyrant like their old alpha. And he wanted to tell the little nadder, which he had decided to call Dusk, due to his sunset colors,that he was important. 

Dusk had looked sad that he wasnt going with his father. Hiccup wanted to make sure that none of his nest would feel unimportant or alone. Asking the little nadder to show him around wasnt a false confidence boost. Hiccup believed that every dragon, from titanwings to dragonets, from Night Furies to Terrors, all were important to him. Because they were. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup huffed out a puff of smoke(Something that had begun to happen when he got hot and sweaty) and leaned against his forge; which he had bulit entirely himself as Dragons didnt have thumbs; and tore off the wooden peg. Toothless looked up at him. *IT’s working now?* He asked. Hiccup walked slowly over to where the dragon laid.  


“Yeah. We should be able to fly now. Your new tailfin’s control and my new foot conect.” Hiccup said. Hiccup had chosen a connection of caves as his new home, thich led too everywhere in the nest. However the caves were seated in overlooking CLearwater cove, and the sea beyond. Hiccup walked out into his ‘bedroom’ followed by Toothless. In reality, his bed was a wooden plank. And his bedroom wasnt very private, it was the room which led outwards into the Cove, but without flight you would have to navigate down to another cave exit to get into the cove. 

Hiccup watched as dragons played into the shallows of the cove-lake, and returned from fishing. *Are we going to return to berk a hero from stopping the raids?* Toothless placed his head in Hiccup’s lap. Hiccup thought back to when he first learnt of the Red Deaths existence. 

Then too how Astrid reacted when he threw out the idea of simply, SPARING, a dragon. He had narrowly avoided death by thoughtless axe throw. 

“A hero? Tch. As if that would ever happen. Me, Hiccup the Useless! Hero of Vikings!” Hiccup laughed dryly. 

*But will the raids stop?* Hiccup clenched his fists. He stared at the dragonets playing below. He loved how dragonets, even those whose parents had passed, were raised by thier nest. Then he thought of the kids who had been abandoned because their parents had died on Berk. How his friends abandoned him because their parents threatened them. How he couldnt save his friends as they were killed or stolen or just… broke and become a new vikings in every way. 

“No.”

”They wont be as often or as focused on attacking Berk.”

”But… the raids… the raids will continue.”


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid struggled against her captor. Except, Spitelout wasnt her captor persay. 

“Stop moving.” Spitelout growled. Astrid ignored him. She wanted to tear the bridal crown from her hair, rip the white, crude dress from her body and grab her axe and FIGHT. Astrid snarled at Stoick and her parents, who looked sad and beaten. 

“You don't have to enjoy this so much.” Astrid snapped, as Spitelout shoved her forward roughly. “A devil bride for a demon” Spitelout spat. 

Spitelout had been hateful of her ever since she turned down Snotlouts hand. Tuffnut and Fishlegs hadnt been upset when she turned down theirs, simply worried for her, but relenting to her choice. 

Spitelout tied her down into a pole. Astrid snarled at Stoick as he approached. 

“Its fer tha village.” He said. Astrid spat at his feet. Ever since Hiccup died five years ago Stoick was different. Cold, depressed, harsh. And the fact that the way raids happened only three weeks after Hiccup’s death was hard as well. And the appearance of the Demon Rider. 

It was a human, at least humanoid. It commanded the dragons and stole children leaving only clawed up rooms. Every parent that had their child stolen was furious. 

The raid hadnt begun yet, and the crowd made plenty of room for AStrid. A large dragon landed in the plaza. It was a Titanwing Skrill, bright scarlett fading into the color of dried blood. It had bright blue marking its wings and face. 

Snotlout ran to fight it. The skrill eyed him and snapped his jaws over the Jorgensons arm. Snotlout was thrown into a wall and he slumped to the ground. Either dead or unconscious. 

The skrill let off a sharp trill before stalking forward. This time Stoick stepped up to combat it. Just as Stoick begun to swing at the Skrill, a plasma blast hit the village. The skrill snarled at Stoick before taking to the air. Astrid bent her head upwards. 

The Demon Rider was there, in all his monstrous glory. Night fury, to night fury themed mask with shaped earplates the same as the demon riders mounts. 

“ Demon Rider! We offer you this maiden in exchange for the raids on this tribe to end!” Stoick shouted. The Demon Rider cocked his head. Then a slight laugh echoed throughout berk. Astrid clenched her bound fists as he landed. 

He was lean but not beefy, and quite tall.It pulled out it’s infamous fire sword and moved towards her. Astrid closed her eyes expecting death… 

Only for her arms to fall to her side, unbound. Astrid stred right into the masked face of the Demon Rider. The fake earplates shook, as if the monster was laughing. The Demon Rider walked back over to his dragon and left, leaving Astrid behind.

The next time Stoick offered someone to the Demon Rider, Astrid felt queasy. Her wrists were still red from the cuts from the ropes. She expected to never see Ruffnut again but the Demon Rider simply repeated what it had done with Astrid. Walked over, cut her free and left. Then after it happened the tribe wondered if the Demon Rider was a woman. 

Tuffnut was offered up in exchange for the raids to end. Then Fishlegs. And now it was Snotlout, as maybe the previous ‘offerings’ were unappealing. 

Astrid watched as the Demon Rider simply laughed. He landed and took out his flame sword. However, He paused before moving towards Snotlout. 

Astrid watched, mouth agape, as flaming red runes appeared in the air where the Demon Rider dragged his hand. It was shocking not only because of the words, but for the fact that the Demon Rider actually knew how to write. 

“I’m already married” The runes read. Then Snotlout was freed and the raiding party flew off.

That night Astrid was joined by her fellow class in the old Dragon Fighting Academy. Since so many kids had been kidnapped and likely killed over the past five years, classes taught by Gobber were no longer regular, and they had no dragons as the Demon Rider had freed them all. 

“Another toast to us all being alive still.” Astrid said. The twins had snuck down a barrel of mead from the great hall. 

“Who knew that the Demon Rider wash married?” Ruffnut slurred slightly. 

“I wonder whose the unlucky person” Snotlout laughed. “Probably someone-” AStrid kept back vomit. “- SOmeone offered like we were.” Astrid finished. 

“Poor guy.” Fishlegs shuddered. “Have you been- been feeling sleee-sleepy since he freed you from the pole too?” Astrid asked. “Yahh. And ave only been free for hours unlikee you havvee fer days.” Snotlout slurred. “And shooo shick, like i need to barf allll that time” Ruffnut replied. 

“I wonder didth thee poishon ush?” Fishlegs said groggily. “Maybee.” Tuffnut huffed. 

Astrid swore he heard wings- then everything went black.

=--=

Astrid burst awake. She looked around and she was definitely not in the arena. She was under furs and Ruffnut laid under them beside her. 

A bit farther to her right the boys were asleep under furs. Taking another look around she saw dark walls and a slight draft. She shook Ruffnut awake. 

“Go away Mum, i don't wanna go hunting.” Ruffnut muttered. “Wake up you muttonhead!” Astrid hissed. Astrid crawled towards the boys and woke Tuffnut and Snotlout up with a sharp slap. The she shook Fishlegs roughly. 

She waited for them all to sit up. “We arent on Berk anymore.” Fishlegs whimpered. 

“No kidding.” Scoffed a somewhat familar voice. Astrid clawed at her skirt for a weapon. “Don't try. I removed them all.” Said the voice. 

A figure approached the gang. It was the Demon rider. “You actually can speak?” Tuffnut muttered. “Heard that.” The monster laughed. 

“Where have you taken us?! You said you were already married! Why’d you kidnap us then!?” Astrid demanded. 

“I am married. I don't kidnap. I rescue. However yours are a bit late. Better late than never though hm?” Replied the Demon Rider. 

“Rescue?! YOU’VE STOLEN COUNTLESS CHILDREN AND KILLED THEM!” Snotlout shouted. The monsters dragon, the night fury growled. 

“Thirty-one. I’ve rescued thirty-one children. Five were from berk, six were from Outcast. Well.. i rescued eight from Outcast, Two died of disease that they were already sick with by the time i saved them, three from Berserk, two from Meatheads, five from maurauders, four from BogBurgalurs, and six from other smaller name tribes. only eleven- the kids from Outcast and Berk- are up to meeting you so twenty of them have been relocated for the time being.” The demon rider sounded upset and sad. 

“Rescued from what? Your raids?” Astrid spat. “Abusive homes. Did you really never notice the bruises on the kids faces? The shadows under a kids eyes, in her eyes? A underfed and gaunt body? The small cuts, the fear if you move in a certain way?” The demon rider seemed confused. 

“I would have thought you would. You were always able to find abused kids when we were younger. Thats how we all became friends in the first place.”

Astrid was confused. She glanced at her friends to see if they had any clue as to what this monster was speaking of. 

“Youre delusional. We werent friends! We didnt grow up together!” Ruffnut snapped. “Ohh but we did.” The demon rider laughed. 

He reached up and took off his helm. Torches on the walls were lit in a split second. Bright red hair, pale skin, freckles, and bright, bright, forest-emerald green eyes that danced in the firelight. 

“Hiccup!?” The five shouted. “Unless you know another.” The man bowed. 

“YOU?! YOU’VE BEEN ATTACKING BERK FOR FIVE YEARS?! STEALING KIDS!? BEFRIENDING DRAGONS!? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!! BERK WAS YOUR HOME! BERK HAD YOUR FAMILY!!!” Shouted Astrid. 

“Why would you do this?” Fishlegs stuttered. 

“Berk hasnt been my home since i was seven. I don't befriend dragons. I love them. I lead them. And i don't steal kids! I SAVE them!” Hiccup shouted at the end. “You’re married?” Ruffnut asked. “YES! You think your the only tribe that thought to offer up some girl to me?! No! You werent!” Hiccup snapped. 

“Where is she? Your forced wife?” Astrid clenched her fists. Hiccup growled. His eyes flickered, and his pupil slit into a gash, a blood red slit. 

“Take us home! NOW!” Astrid demanded. 

“To the tribe that offered each of you up to a ‘demon’? That didnt care what he would do to you as long as the raids stop?” Hiccup shot back. “You arent going home. Not now.”

“This is your home now. Get used to it. Don't try and go past the torches. I’d rather you not die.” Hiccup said. 

“Da! Alpha Hiccup! Alpha Toothless!” A small voive exclaimed. Hiccup turned and crouched down. 

“We caught our first deer today! Chaser told me that we can start flight training next week if it wa ok with you!” A small boy, with curly blond hair, bronze skin, and bright blue eyes held a antler in his hands. 

“Great job Krisse! Do you want me to put it on the wall? And tell Chaser that its fine with me if you start flight training next week as long as your safe.” Hiccup messed with the boys hair. 

“Uncle Toothless look! It was a real adult deer!” The boy was practically bouncing with excitement. The night fury coed and nuzzled the boy. The boy had little gold patches on his arms. Hiccup took the antler and held it gently. 

BEside the boy was a bright blue flightmare. It had bright golden eyes, and golden marks. It was small, roughly the same size as the boy. The boy turned and saw the group of young adults. 

“Are these are new brothers and sister Da? They look old!” The boy scowled. 

“Oh! I recognize you! Your Miss Astrid, Your Miss Ruffnut, Your Mister Tuffnut, Your Mister Fishlegs, and your Mister Snotface!” The boy said pointing in turn. Snotlout made a muffled noise of annoyment. 

“Your Kristan Soumsson right? We’ll take you home with us.” Astrid’s voice was soft.

“NO! Soum was-was mean! H-he hurt me! I’m Alpha Hiccup’s son! Not Soums! I don't want to go back to Berk! Berk would kill Shine! I aint going back! My name isnt Kristan Soumsson! Never ever ever again! It’s Kriss Alphason, or Kriss Haddock!” The boy scrambled over his words backing away. The flightmare growled at Astrid. 

“And when Da brings you back to our home you don’ leave! Only one persons left and that was a long time ago!” Kriss added. 

Kriss looked up at Hiccup. “Your new friends are weird Da. See you later Uncle Toothless! See you Later Da!” The boy turned the way he came and ran, followed by the flightmare. 

“I don't know what you did to him, but i’ll undue your spell” Astrid growled. “I’ve only saved him. And even if i had put a spell on him- which i would never- Alpha magic cant be undone by a human.” Hiccup was cradling the antler. 

“WHy’d he call you Da? And your beast Uncle?” Fishlegs asked hesitantly. “I’ve raised every kid here with the help of my nest. They are my children in all but blood. And Toothless is my brother. So of course he’s my kids uncle.” Hiccup replied. 

“You told us not to go past the torches, why can he? He was four when you took him two years ago. He’s six now.” Tuffnut asked. “Because he’s safe from any danger you might encounter. And he knows his way around” Hiccup answered. 

“This is your room for now. I’ll make you some beds soon. Don't enter the cave to your right. That’s my kids room. The one across is my forge. Don't even think about going in there. If you run into any kids just leave them alone. I’ll introduce you all at dinner.” Hiccup then left, the night fury going with. 

“So. We’ve been kidnapped by Hiccup, the dragon lord apparently. Whose under the delusion kidnapping kids and twisting thier minds is good gor them.” astrid rubbed her face. “I cant believe this. My cousin, Hiccup! Thhe person leading the raids for years!” Snotlout groaned. 

“I think he only begun to lead them when we thought he died.” Fishlegs said suddenly. “Whys that? He could have been doing it for decades!” Ruffnut scowled. 

“No, no, no! He’s only 21. And five years ago is when the raids changed at he started to lead the raids. They changed from full frontal destroy everything, to a coordinated raid. They were less focused on destroying and attacking the village, and more on stealing cattle and metal and from what i can recall jewels a few times. Also if he’s been stealing abused Kids for decades why didnt he steal US?” Fishlegs said. “Us…?” Tuffnut scowled. 

“You three were neglected, Snotlout was verbally abused and hit a few times. I was verbally abused and emotionally abused by quite a few cousins.” Fishlegs said tensely. 

“We could see the cues of it on eachother. That’s how we all became friends. Then we hit seven and…” Ruffnut trailed off. 

“WE changed.” Fishlegs finished. “So he’s been doing it for only five years! It’s still monstrous!” Astrid snapped. “Want… want to look around? I don't think he’ll be taking us anywhere any time soon.” Ruffnut suggested after some silence. 

The gang spilt up and looked around. Fishlegs found the tunnel that led to darkness, Snotlout found a large room with a long wooden plank and furs all on the floor. The twins found a study and Astrid followed where Hiccup had gone. It was a short tunnel that led into a room, with a bed and table on one side, and a burnt up stone platform with a smaller one beside it. A wall filled with trophy things was on the other. Each had a small plaque below the item. Astrid went over and looked at the lowest. “ Alva and Boa’s first shed scale?” She frowned. One was a black scale, the other was a brown scale. “Kriss and Shine’s First deer?” She looked at the newest plaque. “Hafr’s first dagger?” That one was older than the other two. It was a bent dagger and the handle was overwrapped and underwrapped in different places. 

“Oh. Oh my thor. HE keeps items.” She laughed. He saw a glint of light from a wall and noticed it wasnt a wall at all. It was a exit. 

“GUYS! I FOUND OUR WAY HOME!” Astrid called. She heard the tapping of shoeless feet running to her. “HAH! YES!” Tuffnut shouted. 

“W-wait!” Fishlegs grabbed her just as she stepped out of the cave. Her foot dropped but luckily Fishlegs had caught her before she dropped. “I was afraid of that.” Fishlegs frowned. “OF COURSE!” Astrid shouted. 

“He has to live in a cave system, on a cliff, that drops into a cove of dragons!” Astrid stomped her foot on the ground. 

“And a volcano. I may have looked through some notes of his. This is a volcano island.” Ruffnut grumbled. 

“OF- FUCKING-COURSE!” 

\--==

“Don't worry little guy. We’ll get you free of his curse, and that monster!” Snotlout said to Kriss.

Kriss blinked at him. 

“Daaaad! You friends are being weird again!” Kriss said as he entered the ‘dining room’. It was just the room Snotlout had found. A Large wooden plank with furs. 

Kriss scrambled over to Hiccup. 

“This is Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman, and Snotlout. I’ve told you about them a few times remember?” Hiccup said pointing to each in turn. 

“Yeah.” Chorused the kids. “Ill go in age order for you all.” Hiccup turned to the young adults. 

“This is Orrin. He was from Berk, and was six when i rescued him. He’s eleven now. This is his dragon, Dusk. They’ve been soulbonded for five years now.” Hiccup pointed at a the oldest looking kid, a boy with, pale skin, long brown hair and amber eyes. The dragon beside him was a third the size of a full nadder, and painted the color of a sunset. 

“This is Grim. He’s ten, he was five i saved him. He’s from Outcast. His soulbonded is Strike.” A skrill the color of a twilight sky, with white dots and jagged lightning-like lines the same size as the previous nadder sat behind a boy with short cut black hair, bright blue eyes, and bronze skin. 

“Those are the twins, Kadlin and Vekel. They arent actually twins but they’re the same age their birthdays are a day apart. They are eight, i rescued them four years ago. Those are their dragons Flash and Cross. They’re alchemists. The four of them helped me make the remedy i used on you five.” A pair of kids, Kadlin had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, and freckles everywhere on her olive skin. Vekel had reddish-brown hair and yellow-tinged eyes, Over one eye was a patch of rusted orange scales. On Kadlin’s lap was a grayish-green speed stinger. It’s bright eyes glared the young adults. With three tails wrapped around Vekel, a rusted orange and rusted red dragon with black crossing lines and well, three tails was eating something. 

“That’s Kriss and Shine you’ve met them. Beside them are Alva and Boa. I saved them around the same time, but Alva is seven not six.” A girl with lighter bronze skin than Kriss or Grim, and black hair, gray eyes, and a line of brown scales leading into her shirt from her cheek. A brown tail in her lap led to a small whispering death, brown with black rings. 

“That’s Luta. She’s five, from outcast. And her dragon, Wrecker.” Hiccup ruffled the light flax colored hair of a girl with olive skin, green eyes and sea-foam green patches of scales on her visible skin. A small scauldron, sea foam green with light flax and pine green patches laid it’s head in her lap. 

“I saved Jokul and Frosti about a year ago. They are four. Their soulbonded are Evergreen and Silver.” A pair of little kids with small dragons with their heads in laps, one with Jokul with chocolate brown hair, and Frosti with near white hair. Both had pale skin and icy blue eyes. Jokul’s beast had both vibrant and faded pine green, and his entire back was white. Silver was the same species of dragon but mixed shades of blue silver, green-silver and gray-silver. 

“This is Runa, she’s seven but only about a year ago did i save her. She’s mute. Her dragon is Sneak.” A girl, sitting right beside Hiccup, stared at the young adults eyes wide. They were a bright orange, the same color of her hair. A bright blue and purple changewing laid with it’s wing stretched over the girl’s lap. 

“And this little guy is Wulfr. You should know he’s my most recent rescue. His dragon is Twilight.” Hiccup held a little boy with silver eyes and grayish hair. A plated dragon, the color of a night sky, slept peacefully against Hiccup. 

“Please, sit.” Hiccup motioned. 

“Oh.” astrid heisitantly sat, the others followed. It was safer to do as was asked. For now. She wouldnt be nice though. “What is this?” Tuffnut blinked.

“I helped Dad make dinner! It’s soup, it has cheese, potatoses, carrots, milk, mutton and spices! Then we made Lava roasted vision boiled in wine! Wine’s like mead but from southerners, and fancyer! And the vision also has spices too!” Alva said cheerily. Astrid’s eyes darted too the small kids eating the meat. 

Slowly she took some soup for her self. Luta was staring at the young adults, which unnerved Astrid. 

“Is one of them going to be our new Mama?” Luta asked suddenly. Hiccup coughed. 

“Luta, Mom is still alive.” Orrin said. Astrid placed her soup down. “Is that why you brought us here? To raise a bunch of kids you stole!?” Astrid demanded

“I didnt steal them! I  _ SAVED _ them! And i don't need help raising them! I’m doing just fine!” Hiccup replied sharply. 

“Your letting them eat food that could make them drunk! You let them have dragons! They’re obviously sick- look at the fact they have scales!- and you leave them alone in danger while your out raiding! How is that doing fine?!” Astrid snapped. 

The kids seemed to be ignoring this, except for Runa who had grabbed Sneak and Hiccup’s leg. “They cant get drunk! How are they sick!? And i don't leave them alone! I leave them in the care of my nest!” Hiccup growled. 

“ _ EVERYONE _ can get drunk! THEY HAVE SCALES HICCUP! AND DRAGONS ARE DANGEROUS MONSTERS!” This brought every kids eyes onto her. 

“Dragons arent monsters. If anything vikings are!” Orrin snapped. 

“Vikings  _ ARE _ monsters! Dragons could never be monsters!” Alva exclaimed. 

“The red death was a monster.” Vekel said. 

“ **MOST** dragons arent!” Alva corrected herself. 

“We arent sick! We just cant control it all yet.” Kadlan stated. 

Kriss scowled. “Da would never do anything dangerous to us! And the nest wouldnt either!” 

“Vikings are the mindless killing beasts more than dragons are.” Grim said. He seemed tense

““YOU ARE ALL VIKINGS! How could you call Vikings monsters!?” Snotlout exclaimed.

“ **DON'T EVER CALL US VIKINGS!** ” Shouted every kid but Wulfr and Runa. 

“We arent vikings! We havent been since Dad saved us! We’re a part of the nest now!” Orrin said calmer. 

“Hiccup  **_DIDNT_ ** save you! He took you from your actual family!” Astrid gronaed. 

“Alot of us were neglected. Some were abused, some physcially some mentally and emotionally. Frosti was _ABANDONED_ because her parents were dead! _BY_ _BERK_!” Grim snarled. 

“We have NO family on outcast or berk. The only family we have is here, and one person out there.” Alva said. “Dad?” Orrin said softly. 

“I’m alright Kiddo.” Hiccup smiled slightly. Orrin nodded. 

“Each of my kids are soul-bonded with a dragon. Because they are still young they cant control their features, as they were born with a human soul. As they grow older they will grow to be able to control it. I can because i was born with a dragons soul, so its been much easier for me. My kids cant get drunk, and my nest would never hurt one of my kids. They care for them and train them as much as i do. They are safe with my nest. I did not bring you here to raise MY children for me. I brought you here to save you.” Hiccup said to the young adults. 

“And Luta, i promise you. Mom didnt leave because she didnt love us, but she was unhappy without her other family and other friends. We’re still married, and i’m still looking for her.” Hiccup said softly. 

Luta nodded and the rest of the meal was eaten in quiet. 

=--=

Astrid couldnt sleep at all. The stone floor was painfull, the draft cold, and she was in a nest of dragons. Grunting she stood. 

Quietly she walked down the hall. Curious, she looked into the cave that was the kids ‘bedroom’. 

It was large as the dining room, with five beds lining the wall, four hammocks hanging from the ceiling. There were signs of more hammocks hanging from the ceiling and there was a second room in the back of the room. There were dragons sleeping in different ways around the room. 

The three tailed dragon slept under a hammock, the speed stinger in Kadlins bed, the skrill, nadder, and Whispering death slept across the room. 

The flightmare slept right beside Kriss. But only nine kids and dragons were in the room. 

Confused Astrid made her way back to the room with the wall of items. Hiccup slept peacefully, with Wulfr and Runa curled up under the furs with him. 

Something else glinted on the pillow. Glancing at where the night fury slept, with the changewing and plated dragon beside him. Carefully she crept up. 

It was metal, and a crown perhaps? She hesitated before grabbing it. He had stolen people, it was only fair she stole a dumb knicknack. 

She turned and tensely left. Ignoring what Hiccup had told her she walked into the only cave she hadnt explored yet, the supposed forge. Walking in she stopped in surprise. 

It was a forge, with hammers, a dead fire, billows, metal. It had a table covered in papers on the other side. 

“Dad told you not to go in here.” Said a sudden voice. Spinning around she saw Orrin, and now his shirt was off and she could see sunset scales covering his torso and proceeding to his elbows. 

“I don't care what Hiccup says. And Orrin, i promise. We’ll get you home to your real parents. Hiccup isnt your father, he’s delusional and a monster.” This was met with a dry laugh.

“I aint going anywhere Lady. Not until im fourteen and i join Dad on raids.” Astrid got even more concerned. 

“Vikings are your people, you cant raid them! Whatever sick ideas Hiccup has planted in your head are lies. Hiccup isnt your dad, Urlin Hosson is. Your parents MISS you Orrin, i’ll get you home. Where you will be safe.” Astrid clenched her fists. 

“DON'T EVER SAY HIS NAME!” Orrin shouted. “Im never going to go back to Urlin and Yjia! They starved me! They would lock me in my room for days at a time! Why cant you get it through your thick skull!? WE WERE ABUSED! We arent leaving the one place we feel safe!” Orrin snarled. “And don't touch Moms stuff!” Orrin made a grab for the crown. 

Astrid backed away holding it higher. “What mom? She a dragon?” AStrid snarked. “No! Dad was given a wife from a small tribe to end the raids! He did and he took his ‘new wife’ here! It was two years ago. Dad took Mom home because she missed her family, but she isnt at Outcast anymore. Now give me that!” Orrin slammed into Astrid and stole the crown. 

Orrin grabbed AStrids wrist and dragged her away. Astrid was surprised by the strength the kids had. 

“Stop telling us you’ll rescue us and bring us home. Dad already rescued us and brought us home. Here, where we have never been hurt or starved or insulted. You're delusional Lady.”

Orrin let go of her hand and pushed her back into the ‘Gangs’ room.

=--=

Hiccup was braiding Runa’s hair when the young adults stumbled into the room. 

“Dad! Your friends are being creepy again! And the Astrid-lady stole Mom’s crown last night!” Alva complained. “I found her in your forge with it.” Orrin added. 

Orrin gave the crown to Hiccup. “Don't touch my stuff without permission, and don't go where ive told you not to. Its not that hard.” Hiccup sighed. 

“Why should we do anything you say?” Snotlout snapped. “Because i’m your only chance of ever leaving the nest.” Hiccup said dryly. 

“Thats a lie, We could convince one of the kids to take us, or make a dragon.” Snotlout laughed. 

“Dragons have been told not to do anything you tell them, and the kids don't know where berk is. I’m your only exit, so you best listen to my rules.” Hiccup said as he braided Runa’s hair. Snotlout sneered. 

“Fine.” AStrid and Snotlout stormed off, followed by the others. 

“Are they going to stay for a long time? They’re creepy and keep telling us they’ll bring us b-back to T-them.” Kriss scratched Shines chin absentmindedly. 

“They’ll get used to this. You were all confused when i saved you, i was a bit late in saving them so it’ll take longer for them. Now, don't you guys have target practice? I need to take Wulfr and Twilight to Root ‘n Wither and Spinner.” Hiccup ruffled Runa’s hair. She grinned. 

“Come on! Chaser said he could show us how to do a barrel roll!” Jokul exclaimed.

=--=

“Let me go!” Hiccup shot a look at Toothless who was dragging away the boys. Hiccup had the gleeful job to drag away Rffnut and Astrid. 

“It was attacking!” Ruffnut exclaimed. “Because you were waving a knife at her!” Hiccup huffed. “She wanted affection!” 

AStrid struggled to get out of his grasp. “Dragons don't want things! They take things and they kill and destroy!” Tuffnut snapped. 

“Don't ever speak about dragons like that.” Hiccup hissed. “Why not? Because your a dragon sympathizer? Because your a traitor?” Ruffnut snapped. 

Toothless warbled at Grim and Strike. *Get a dragon to gaurd the end of the corridor* Hiccup was more focused on the young adults. 

“I’m not a traitor. Not to my people.” Hiccup let go of the two he was holding captive. “Oh? Your attacking Berk! How is that toppled onto the fact that your a dragon sympathizer make you NOT a traitor?” Snotlout snapped. 

“Berk no longer holds my people. Maybe one day, when my father has died, i’ll return and take my place as chief. But for now my people are here.” Hiccup crossed his arms. 

“I am the dragons Alpha. I am a King. And i am much more than a dragon sympathizer. I am the boy with a dragons soul.” Shadows started to form at Hiccups back. 

“I am the man who is a father to halfings. I am the dragon who was born in the body of a human. I am both, a dragon and a human. My name is not Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. My name is Alpha Hiccup.” Large batlike wings unfurled and a long musclar tailcurled around his legs. Earplates flicked at his head, and where his fingers had been were dark talons. Hiccup grinned, and sharp draconic teeth replaced his human ones. His pupils were slits and his green eyes were a menacing purple. 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Hiccup laughed. 

“Oh your faces. Exactly as i pictured the reveal.” Hiccup’s wings furled back up and his tail flickered into a shadow. HIs talons melted away and his earplates shrunk back into his hair. Hiccup blinked and his eyes were green again. 

“As much as i ADORE dramatic speeches and reveals, and i really do ask my kids, Toothless and i have private matters we must attend to.” Hiccup ended with a quiet roar and then he walked away. 

“Dad had us position Lieutenant at the end of the corridor. He likes to fry humans. Not to death but you might lose your hair. Don't go past the torches. I can show you the way to Hot Spring Caves later.” Grim said. He turned away and left. 

“Why are you so mean to Dad?” Krisse asked. AStrid hadnt noticed he was standing there, despite the glowing patches on him. 

“We would never be mean to anybody. Hiccup is a bad person, and a monster.” Snotlout scowled. “Da isnt a bad person or a monster. If you think he’s a monster then me ‘n all my brothers and sisters are monster too.” Kriss said. 

“How so?” Fishlegs said. “When we’re bigger we’ll be able to do the same thing he can too. We each soul bonded to a dragon like Da did with Toothless. That's why we have scales ‘n can speak to dragons, ‘n understand dragonmark. The written dragonspeak. Da always regretted not bein’ able to help you all when you were little, ‘n now he’s regretting trying to help you now.” Kriss replied. 

“He isnt helping us.” Tuffnut blinked. “He took you away from bad people who don't care about you.” Kriss tilted his head. 

“Our parents DO care about us. Just like-” Astrid shook her head fervorently at Fishlegs. 

“Our matron and sire didnt love us. If they had would i have scars from them? If they loved us would Orrin have been locked away for days at a time? Would Runa have been turned mute, choosing not to speak in fear and it pains her? Would Frosti have been left to die when her parents died? Beside, you don't know what else Dad does. He does alot more than raid, he really on raids as a cover to rescue kids and steal things. ” Kriss pointed out harshly. Krisse walked away following his siblings. 

“What else does he do, kill for fun?” Snotlput muttered. Ruffnut had a doubtful look on her face. “But is Hiccup in the wrong? Why would Hiccup keep kids alive if all hes going to do is raise them? He clearly doesnt do it for company.” Tuffnut nodded. 

“And hes kinda cool. He is half dragon, and when was the last time someone died in a raid?” Tuffnut added. Astrid had no answer. “Not in five years.” Snotlout said eyes wide. Then Ruffnut clenched her fists and said, “I really don't think Hiccup is wrong.” 


End file.
